A Hero's Midday Rest
by midnasnastytricks
Summary: Link rests in the shade for just a bit, falling asleep and waking up into quite an odd experience... (Very nsfw, extreme, many fetishes)


Link groaned. The heat was really getting to him today and he had no idea why. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and dropped his pack, motioning for Epona to stop as well. He would just rest in the shade for a bit and then get back on the road. Kakariko Village had sent him out on the trail of a particularly troublesome group of goblins that had been raiding their supplies recently. The goblins had been weak foes but the tracking had taken the better part of the week. He lightly fanned himself as he slumped down under the treeline, grateful for cover from the sun's rays. With a sigh, he let himself slip into a nap, drifting away from the real world and into something much more... alien.

He sat up with a start, quickly scanning the surroundings. Nothing appeared out of place. He sighed with relief and whistled for Epona, though she never wandered far while he was resting. She came galloping up, stopping close enough to nuzzle against him. Link smiled and rubbed her mane, resting his head against hers. He reached down to grab her saddle bags and throw them over her when he noticed something very out of place. Just between her rear legs sat a wrinkled sheath and two large, round orbs hanging below it in a smooth sack. He shook his head back and forth, clearly imagining the sight. However, the sheath was clearly still there. Patting her side gently, Link slid under Epona to investigate the bizzare change in anatomy.

Epona gave a soft sound of discomfort as Link crouched under her. He gently stroked her underbelly as he reached forward to touch the strange new growth of skin. It gave under his touch and, to his surprise, grew under his touch, the head of a large cock poking out. This was definitely not a heat-induced dream, but it was also certainly not normal. Link gulped and tried to scoot out from under Epona, but she snorted and moved with him, trapping him under her. With a small whinny she stepped forward, waving the growing length in his face.

Link could feel a blush coming on. This behavior, much like the new... length, was completely unlike Epona. Still, her goal was clear. Link saw no alternative and reached up to touch the growing cock. It flexed at his touch, lengthening even more and bouncing against Epona's firm underbelly, a small drop of precum landing on Link's cheek. He blushed even redder, the head of the large, equine cock dangling right in front of his face and leaking readily, wanting release. Epona snorted impatiently above him and shook her body, bumping the cock into Link's face and startling him into action.

Link reached up and, with great reluctance, begin to stroke the horsecock with one hand, then two. Epona made several very satisfied noises as he picked up the pace, stroking her hardening cock with a growing fascination. He could feel his own, much smaller, maleness growing within his pants. Not breaking his rhythm, he reached down to let his loose, stroking it with one hand as he leaned forward to lick at the bulging cockhead thrusting in front of him. The precum tasted salty and very animalistic, but Link could not help but be entranced by it, quickly licking again and again and stroking quicly with both hands to drain the cock of its delicious filling.

A small giggle behind him broke Link's growing daze. He turned with a sinking feeling to see Midna sitting behind him, her mischevious grin growing. She disappeared only to appear in front of him, running a small, impish finger along the turgid horsecock sprouting from Epona.

"Well, well, 'Hero of Time'", she said with a giant, toothy grin, "what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Link grimaced, trying to get out from under his mare. Midna tutted and shook her head. With a snap of her fingers, Link felt himself immobilized from the waist down.

"What? You seemed so entranced by it," She cackled, "don't you want to keep on going?" The little imp poofed again, only to appear lounging on Link's lap, gently stroking a single fingertip up and down his swollen, yet tiny length.

"This certainly seems to be enjoying itself." She pulled at the tip, digging her nail into it just enough to make Link wince. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself out of the situation, but when he opened them Midna was standing face to face with him.

"I'll just put you back under, if you're still not willing to admit how much you're enjoying this." She snapped her fingers and was gone.

Link felt like he had snapped out of a daydream. He shook his head back and forth and looked up to see the horsecock still staring back at him. He licked his lips and slid the up around the tip as he went back to stroking it, greeidly swallowing at the precum oozing out. Midna watched, invisible, as the hero slurped and gulped at the cock.

It felt like every taste he got was better than the last. Link knew he had to get more. He had to make Epona cum for real. He began to push his mouth farther around the cock, stroking more wildly with one hand as his other slid down the length to cup one of the heavy, baseball-sized balls. He groaned as the huge length pushed against his throat, then gagged as he slumped onto the ground, the cock bouncing around as he coughed. Trying to swallow the cock was just too much, he would have to find another way.

Midna grinned and appeared in front of the hero again. This time he seemed less surprised to see her, almost curious to see what she had in store for him.

"If your mouth isn't going to work, surely there must be some other way for you to milk that big, delicious cock of its cum, right?" Link stared blankly at the imp, and she turned, bending over and shaking her rear at him. His eyes widened with realization and he turned to stare at the beastly cock. Surely that would never fit... would it? Still, his growing hunger towards the large tool was almost too much to bear. He had to try whatever he could to milk it. He nodded to Midna, in surrender and excitement, his little cock drooling at the thought of riding that huge tool. He had never taken anything that way, but the need was overtaking him.

"Well, well, our little hero wants to be a buttslut. Well unfortunately for you, that big horsecock is just too much for a beginner," she said matter-of-factly. He nearly whimpered, stroking it with both hands as Midna giggled at him, "however I think I have a more suitable first cock for a little slut-in-training." She snapped her fingers and Link really did whimper.

Princess Zelda stood before him, wearing a black leather corset and stockings, a veiny length extending from her crotch towards him, a bead of precum forming on it. He licked his lips quickly, watching as the royal dame strutted forward and presented her hard cock.

"Lick," she said, and he did. He started at the head, licking up the precum that had gathered and groaning as it sated even just an ounce of the need he felt. Greedily, he attacked the cock with his tongue and lips, sucking and bobbing on it even as his hands went to work exploring her thighs and butt. She groaned appreciatevly and Link couldn't help but echo the groan. The cock throbbed in his mouth as it emptied pre into his throat almost constantly, driving Link's need even higher. Just as he was ready to truly lose himself in the cock, he felt himself being lifted onto his knees and turned to see Midna's extra 'hand' pulling down his pants. She grinned cheekily at him, using one hand to stroke a newly grown cock not much larger than his own. She drooled precum from the tip and rubbed it around her cock, then pressed it against Link's little sensitive, virgin bud. He gasped in pleasure and a bit of pain as she teased at his hole.

"Hey hero, I think your Princess wants you to keep going," she said as she teased him with her dick, bouncing it against his butt. He turned back to see Zelda glaring down at him and gasped as she shoved her length into his mouth, pushing it down his throat and beginning to push in and out, using his throat for her pleasure. He could feel Midna beginning to push into him and he tried to relax. With one last push, she plunged into his hole and robbed him of his purity, slowly sliding until her little crotch bumped against his butt. She gave him a little swat and began to slowly pump in and out of his hole.

Link groaned in a growing pleasure. From deep inside of him there was a need developing, to service the cocks of his Princesses, of others, of anyone. He wanted to fight it but his own mind wouldn't let him, the need throbbing and growing each time one of the Princess' cocks pushed to the base inside him. He could feel Midna's cock growing, stretching out his hole and pushing against the sensitive spot deep inside of him, filling his groin with heat and pleasure. Zelda moaned deeply above him and gave one last thrust, burying herself in his throat as her cock began to pulse, releasing load after load of her thick, hot cum into him. He panicked, being unable to taste her loads, but she pulled back and let him catch his breath for a second, only to fill his mouth and coat his face with two more gigantic loads.

He gladly gulped down the seed, licking his lips as he finished. Midna's ever-enlarging cock was pushing rapidly in and out of his hole now, and Zelda pushed his shoulders back, sitting him up and allowing Midna's cocktip to push right against his prostate with each stroke. Link squeaked with each thrust against his sensitive button, his cock leaking pre as he felt himself about to cum. With an impish laugh and one last thrust, she buried herself against his pleasure organ and let herself cum, shooting load after load of unnaturally hot and thick cum into him. He lost control. He came, shaking and mewling and moaning, without any ejaculation, squeezing tight around Midna's tool. Zelda smiled haughtily down at him, tearing off his shirt to pinch and pull at his nipples, completely ignoring his spasming cock.

"What a worthless slut," she said, uttering her first words since her mysterious appearance, "this little cocksleeve isn't worthy to be the hero of anything." She pushed her cock back into his mouth, sliding deep into his throat even as Midna began to fuck him again, lifting his hips into the air and plunging her now-huge cock in and out of his fuckhole. She turned to look at Epona, whose turgid length had not lost size since the start, and was leaking a steady stream of precum onto the ground between her legs. Midna snapped her fingers and summoned a tall bed under Link, allowing Zelda to push straight into his throat, fucking it like a pussy.

Epona trotted softly over as Midna called her. The sounds and smells of the sex had kept her unnatural cock hard as a rock, and Midna knew it. Midna guided the huge horsecock's leaky, wet tip against Link's now-stretched hole and gave it a little push, giving her small, signature giggle when it popped in easily. Link could hardly react, his throat full of Zelda's length, but she could tell he was hungrily awaiting the first thrusts. She gave a small smack to Epona's flank and the horse stepped forward, filling her master with his first horsecock. He shuddered in overwhelming pleasure as the huge tool filled him. His prostate was pleasured from every angle, squished heavily by the intruding meat. He whimpered as Midna gently stroked his taint, a magical tingle spreading from her impish hand and into him.

He felt his prostate growing, pushing without success against the thick cock inside of him. Epona backed up, slowly easing out of the tight fuckhole, and he could feel his prostate almost inflate, filling instantly to the brim with fluids, ready to cum at will. Another smack on Epona's flank brought her plunging back into his ass. Zelda pulled her cock out of his mouth and Link squealed in pleasure, shaking as another orgasm crashed down over him. He could feel his cock shooting all the 'cum' from his prostate into the bed below him as he came. The pleasure was almost too much. Midna lifted his head as Epona began another stroke, his prostate inflating as he watched an unknown man approach Zelda, his Princess, his love.

Who was that? He didn't recognize the man, though that may have been due to the almost all-encompassing pleasure drowning him. He turned his head as the man pulled the ties of Zelda's corset, freeing her breasts. Midna tutted and snapped her fingers. His gaze turned back to follow the pair, and he found he couldn't look away or close his eyes. No... he thought. He didn't want to watch this. A third powerful thrust from the horsecock plunging in and out of him pushed all throughts from his mind as he let loose a feminine squeal, cumming huge loads into the bed again. Zelda and the man turned to coldly laugh at him. The man stood behind Zelda, stroking her breasts as she finished undressing. Laying her down on the bed in front of him, the man freed his own, huge cock, rubbing it up and down the soaking slit of the Princess. With one quick thrust, he buried his whole length in Zelda's waiting cunt. She moaned loudly, turning to glare down at Link with a smile on her face.

"You could never do this to me, you little slut. I should have known you would become such a slave to cocks yourself." She moaned again as the man thrust powerfully into her, and Link let loose a shrill squeal as he came yet again, another brutish thrust from Epona filling his whole body with pleasure. Zelda roughly patted Link's hair, guiding his focus towards her pussy where the man's thick cock was pounding into her, stretching her tight hole open.

"He's going to fill me up and impregnate me, and you're going to watch, you useless little boy. We're going to raise a whole family of proper, powerful men that you could never dream of matching up against. I'm sure you'd beg any one of them to fuck you but I'm not even sure you're worthy of /that/." She groaned as one last stroke from the man sent her over the edge, his warm cum filling her as she shook under him. Smiling, she pulled his cock free from her and aimed it at Link, letting the last few drops of cum fall on the 'hero''s face.

"We'll make you our little slutpet. Maybe if you're lucky we'll let you worship us with your holes. In the meantime, you'll serve another purpose." Zelda laughed, and the man groaned softly as he emptied his bladder on the squealing and mewling former hero. Epona gave one last thrust into him and began to cum as well, and Link felt his belly begin to distend as the horse's enormous, thick loads filled him. With a satisfied whinny, Epona pulled free, and Midna, watching in glee as the hero was humiliated, snapped her fingers and summoned a plug to keep the cum trapped inside, neatly topped with a fake horse-tail. Link came one last time as the huge loads filled him, feeling blackness overtake him.

Link awoke with a start. His member jutting out inside his pants, he recalled what he could of the weird dream he'd just had. He stood, preparing to load the saddle bags back onto Epona. As he leaned down to pick them up, he noticed something odd between her legs...


End file.
